


Demon or Not

by hornsbeforehalos



Series: Stories About Jen [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Excorsism, F/M, Smut, season10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: “Do it,” He snarled, his lip curling upward and tongue touching his teeth as he taunted her. Her hands were trembling as she pressed the blade into his skin, unable to push any further.“If you were anyone else, I’d have killed you a long time ago, you know?” He rasped with a smirk, pushing off the desk and snatching the knife out of her hand with ease before she realized what happened, “You know I won’t hurt you, right?”





	Demon or Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonGirl420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/gifts).



> I do not own Supernatural or its characters. I just play with them.  
> DO NOT STEAL MY WORK
> 
> written for Jen<3

“Jenny, Jenny,  _Jenny, Mmm, mmm, mmm.”_ Dean cooed as he walked around the edge of the Devil’s Trap, feinging being unable to lash out at her like he wanted to. His crisp, obsidian eyes grazed over her curves as he smirked lustfully, “Don’t you just look  _delicious_  this evening.”

“Don’t fucking call me that,” She spat back, seething as she drew her blade from her waist and held it defensively, “ _You_  don’t get to call me that.”

“I think I can call you whatever I want, sweets,” He purred, his smirk extending out into a smile, cocking his head to the side sarcastically before snorting, “Bitch.”

“Asshole.” She huffed back, her head recoiling in offense.

“Whore.”

“Douchebag.”

Dean chuckled as he looked down to his feet, his head rocking side to side in amusement, “Just like old times, huh, babe?”

“Fuck you,” She retorted hotly, fist clutching the dagger in a death grip to keep control of her temper.

“Mmmm,” Dean hummed in response, eyes flicking from black to the candy-apple green she loved so much, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you,  _Jenny?”_

Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes widening for a moment before his movement shook herself back to reality. She watched the demon’s eyes return as he took a step over the painted barrier, the seven shots of human blood in his system rendering it useless. 

“Fuck,” She gasped as she began to step backward, stumbling over an old desk chair. The desk behind the chair caught her and kept her from falling. 

“You want to?” Dean snarked as he boxed her in, his knuckles resting on the wood on either side of her thighs. He gave her a toothy grin and licked his lips as he got close enough for her to feel his breath on her. 

She raised the knife in her hand to his throat, earning her a erotic groan from the Winchester as he raised back off of her. 

“Do it,” He snarled, his lip curling upward and tongue touching his teeth as he taunted her. Her hands were trembling as she pressed the blade into his skin, unable to push any further. 

 **“If you were anyone else, I’d have killed you a long time ago, you know?”** He rasped with a smirk, pushing off the desk and snatching the knife out of her hand with ease before she realized what happened, “You know I won’t hurt you, right?”

“Pffft, yeah right.” She replied, still shaking as she tried to fight off the nerves coursing through her.

He looked genuinely offended, his brow furrowing and his head cocking to the side, “Just because I’m a demon doesn’t make me a liar,” he said, pointing to his chest in gesture, “I still love you.”

She scoffed at him as she couldn’t help but roll her eyes, “Wise man once said, and I quote,” She pointed at him, “’Demons lie.’”

He gave her an understanding look, completely unable to blame her for her hesitance, but he really didn’t want to hurt her. Even if he hadn’t had so much humanity rushing through him, even if he was still the big, bad Knight of Hell he’d been a few days prior, he wouldn’t harm a hair on her head. He’d always been told that demons didn’t feel love, but demon or not he knew what he was feeling. The “de-demonizing treatment” as she’d called it just amplified those emotions for him. However, the “cure” still hadn’t been completed and well, a demon’s gotta have his fun, and no matter his love for her, he’d always liked seeing her squirm for him. 

He watched her calculating his every movement as he approached her slowly. He sat the knife on the table, a little out of reach of her hand as he encased her again. He could hear her heartbeat accelerating as she dug her nails into her palms to keep from reaching out for him. He pressed against her, his lips ghosting breaths across the goose bumping flesh of her neck and brushing against her earlobe.

“Mmm,” He cooed as he inhaled her natural scent of shampoo and perfume, the faint flavor of fear only egging him on, “I missed you, baby.”

Her breathing halted as her eyes welled up with unshed tears, the feeling of having him around her and what he was saying overwhelming. He smelled the same, looked the same, save his eyes, and made her feel the same as he always had. He pulled his face back to where their noses brushed, his emerald irises twinkling at her as he gave her a small smile.

“I miss you too.” She whispered, almost completely silent as a single tear rolled down her cheek, sending a pang of love through him. Dean cupped her face and wiped the stream of saltiness away with the rough pad of his thumb as she sniffed and finally met his eyes. His lids crinkled at the sides as he smiled at her, the appearance of his old self sealing the fact that she wouldn’t deny him anything. 

His lips were on hers before she could protest or move away, not that she would have done either anyway. The sweetness of her mouth mixing with his as their tongues violated each other. It was like it always had been- natural and loving and perfect. He slotted himself between her thighs as he pressed his body against hers, his arms wrapping around her shoulder and waist. Her ankles hooked around the back of his legs as her nails dug into his neck and the maroon shirt covering his chest, and he moaned into her mouth as she pulled him even closer to her. 

“There’s my girl,” He smirked when she bit down on his bottom lip and ground her hips into his in a needy motion. He returned the favor gladly, earning him a loud moan of her own that cascaded through the room. He kneaded the flesh of her hips and ass, his fingers leaving bruises and nails pressing crescent shaped marks into her skin as he moved beneath her clothing. 

He wasted no time in getting her out of her shirt, his cock swelling with the sight of her ample cleavage spilling over the tops of her bra. He buried his face between her tits and sucked and licked and lapped, his hands moving to find the clasp of the confining garment and ridding her of it. 

She helped him out of his clothing as well, pushing the button-up off his shoulders and pulling the t-shirt over his head just as quickly as he had done her. He’d pulled away from her a little bit to drop the fabric to the floor, and she reached forward and gripped his belt buckle, snapping his hips back into her thighs with intent. 

“In a rush, sweetheart?” He asked before she attacked his mouth again, his hands groping her heavy breasts to find her nipples and tease them. 

“Someone’s gonna come lookin’ for me soon,” She mumbled against him, licking his upper lip and sucking his bottom one between her teeth. 

“Well then,” He replied, smirking again while pulling back, “Let’s get you out of these pants then, shall we?”

She nodded her head as he worked at the buttons, lifting her hips for him to slide the denim off her thighs along with her panties. Dean groaned at the sight of her naked and bare and propped up on a desk, waiting for him to take her, his mouth watering at the glistening wetness between her legs. 

He popped his own belt and buttons and zipper and pulled out his hard cock, the tip already dripping with his need to gorge himself on her. He fisted himself and slid the swollen tip between her sopping lips, pulling a wanton mewl out of her as she dug her nails back into his neck and back. 

“Dean,” She keened when she felt him at her entrance, her soft skin pliable to his every will. He pushed into her slowly, filling her up and stretching her to completion. 

“Fuck, so hot,” He groaned before sliding almost all the way out of her and impaling her again, punching another lusty moan out of her on impact. He repeated the motion over and over, the sound of their flesh smacking against each other filling the dungeon. 

He’d never get tired of the sensations she gave him, the grip of her tight walls sending fireworks through his body and sparks flying behind his lids. He snarled against the curve of her delicate neck, his teeth finding purchase as he marked her darkly while pumping in and out of her with abandon. His heart ached in his chest as he watched her writhe, the love he had for her unchangeable.

“Fuck, Dean,” She gasped as he hit her deep, the emotional hurricane in her heart bringing tears to her eyes as sobs started to wrack through her. He gripped the back of her neck and pulled his lips to hers to quiet her cries, the warmth of his embrace quickly sending her spiraling. One of his hands snaked between their bodies, the rough calloused tip of a finger finding her throbbing clit and swirling over it again and again.

“Gotta be quick, remember, sweetheart?” He panted as he sped up his pace, wanting to feel her quiver against him before they were inturrupted, “Gotta cum for me.”

“Fuck, Dean,” She breathed, her eyes rolling back into her head, “Harder.”

“Fuck,” He growled, pulling out of her and pulling her off the desk. He flipped her around and bent her over the table top, his hands digging into her ass cheeks as he filled her again. 

“Shit, Dean!” She wailed as he pummeled her, the new angle hitting her cervix deep and hard. 

She yelped in surprise when his large hand came in contact with the flesh of her ass, the crack echoing in her ears as pinpricks pulsed through her.

“Cum for me, Jen. Come for me, now.” He growled as he leaned over to her hear, his own climax drawing nearer and nearer, “Let me feel it, girl.”

It only took a few more drags of his thick cock against her before her body started to melt, her fluttering walls gripping and squeezing him as she came. Her voice left her in a loud, lingering wail that was enough to send Dean over his own edge, his thick, hot cum shooting rope after rope inside her. 

He pulled out of her still pulsing pussy and tucked himself back in before helping her up and back into her own clothing, She closed her eyes as he kissed her again, losing herself in him until the bolted door of the dungeon opened. 

“Get away from her, Dean.” Sam said sternly, his eyes flicking back and forth between the two of them without registering what had just happened between them.

“What are you gonna do, Sammy?” Dean sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned to his baby brother and held his hands out, “Kill me?”

A flutter of wings was heard to the left of them, Castiel suddenly appearing, “Step away from her, Dean.”

Dean held his hands up in surrender, turning back to face her as Castiel reached to restrain him, “Me and Jenny were just…talking, weren’t we Sweetheart?”

“You shouldn’t be in here, Jen.” Castiel scolded as he gripped Dean’s arms, “He’s still not human, he could’ve killed you.”

“It’s fine, guys. I’m fine,” She reassured as she watched Cas pull Dean back to the center of the Devil’s Trap and push him back down into the seat with little resistance while Sam prepared the final dose of blood. Deans onyx eyes met hers and he gave her a small smile. 

“See, have a little faith in me, guys. I wouldn’t hurt the woman I  _love_.” He snapped, jerking his head forward at Cas, who scowled at him. 

“Demons don’t know how to love, Dean, which means the treatment is working if you’re experiencing emotional attachment again.” Castiel explained indifferently as he secured him in place as Sam approached. 

“Demon or not, I would never hurt her.”

 She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard Dean roar as the syringe was injected into his throat, Sam reciting the incantation that would hopefully bring her love back to her completely. She opened her eyes as she heard his labored breathing, the pain he was experiencing flashing his eyes from green to black and back again.

“ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Hanc animam redintegra, lustra! Lustra!_ ”


End file.
